unveggietalesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Very Veggie Christmas (animated version)
Characters * Bob the Tomato * Jimmy Gourd * Jerry Gourd * Pa Grape * Larry the Cucumber * Junior Asparagus * Jean-Claude Pea * Phillipe Pea * Christophe Pea * Sheep * Archibald Asparagus * Manuel the Date * Tom Grape * Rosie Grape * Ma Grape * Palmy the Palm Tree * Oscar the Polish Caterer * Mr. Lunt * Mr. Nezzer * Mom Asparagus Voice Cast * Phil Vischer as Bob the Tomato, Archibald Asparagus, Jimmy Gourd, Pa Grape, Tom Grape, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, Phillipe Pea, George, Percy Pea, Silly Song Narrator, Bank Robber (Scallion #1), Sheep #1 * Mike Nawrocki as Larry the Cucumber, Jerry Gourd, Jean Claude Pea, the Peach, Oscar the Polish Caterer, Sheep #2 * Lisa Vischer as Junior Asparagus, Junior's Mom, Vegetable Choir * Bridget Miller as Rosey Grape, Ma Grape, Lenny Carrot, Vegetable Choir * Jeff Morrow as Palmy the Palm Tree * Chris Olsen as Christophe Pea * Javier Alverez as Manuel the Date * Lesly Benodin as Li'l Pea * Kurt Heinecke as Sheep #3, Vegetable Choir * Angie Carlson as Vegetable Choir * Kristen Blegen as Laura Carrot * Ken Cavanagh as Buzz Saw Louie * Big Idea Animators (i.e. Tom Danen, Robert Ellis, Mike Nawrocki, Chris Olsen, and Ron Smith) as "The Crowd" Songs # Talking Spoken by Bob, Jimmy, Jerry, Pa, Larry, Junior, The Sheep, Jean Claude, Phillipe, Cristoffe, Archibald and Manuel # Feliz Navidad Sung by Larry and Manuel the Date # More Talking Spoken by Bob, Archibald, Junior, Pa and the Sheep # The Boar's Head Carol Sung by Archibald Asparagus # Still More Talking Spoken by Bob, Archibald, Jimmy and Jerry # Ring Little Bells Sung by Archibald Asparagus and Larry # Vegetables Talking Spoken by Bob, Archibald, Larry, Pa and Tom # Go Tell It On The Mountain Sung by Pa Grape, Ma Grape, Rosie Grape and Tom Grape # More Vegetables Talking Spoken by Bob, Archibald, Junior and Palmy # Angels We Have Heard On High Sung by Palmy and the Crowd # Vegetables Talk about Watching a Video Spoken by Bob, Jean Claude, Larry, Junior and Mr. Lunt # Can't Believe It's Christmas Sung by Laura, Lenny, Junior, Percy, Lil' Pea, and George (spoken line) # Vegetables Talking During a Video Spoken by Bob, Junior, Mr. Nezzer and Mr. Lunt # Grumpy Kids Sung by Buzz-Saw Louie # More Talking Spoken by Pa, Bob, Junior and the Sheep # Oh, Santa! Sung by The Announcer (spoken), Larry, Scallion #1, Pa Grape, The Peach and Bob # Even More Talking Spoken by Jean Claude, Phillipe, Larry, Christophe and Bob # He Is Born, The Holy Child Sung by The French Peas # Vegetables Talking to Sheep Spoken by Bob, Junior, The Sheep, Jimmy and Jerry # While By My Sheep Sung by Junior Asparagus and The Sheep # Vegetables Talking to a Polish Caterer Spoken by Bob, The Sheep, Archibald, Larry, Oscar, Jimmy and Jerry # The Eight Polish Foods of Christmas Sung by Oscar, Jimmy Gourd, Larry the Cucumber, Archibald Asparagus, Pa Grape, Bob The Tomato and Junior Asparagus # Vegetables Tire of Talking Spoken by Pa, Junior, Jimmy, Jerry, Bob, Larry, Oscar and Archibald # The Big Medley! Sung by Pa Grape, Junior Asparagus, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Larry the Cucumber, Jean Claude Pea, Phillipe Pea and Christophe Pea, Mom Asparagus, & Archibald Asparagus # The End of the Talking! Spoken by Bob and Larry # Away in a Manger Sung by Junior Asparagus and Mom Asparagus # Category:Episodes